1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard engine system including an extension case which interconnects an engine support portion for supporting the engine and a gear case which supports a propeller shaft and in which a gear device for driving the propeller shaft is accommodated. A support member is mounted in the extension case for suppressing the deflection of a depending member, such as a drive shaft and an exhaust pipe, which depends from the engine into the extension case. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cooling device in an outboard engine system, which is designed to cool the depending member and the support member using outside water around the extension case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outboard engine system is known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 62-22200, which includes an extension case which interconnects an engine support portion for supporting an engine and a gear case which supports a propeller shaft and in which a gear device for driving the propeller shaft is accommodated. A support member is mounted in the extension case for suppressing the deflection of a depending member such as a drive shaft and an exhaust pipe depending from the engine into the extension case.
In order to cool the depending members and the support member in such outboard engine system, outside water pumped by a water pump is splashed onto the support member and the depending members. In such a system, an expensive water pump is indispensable and hence, an increase in cost is unavoidable.